Don't Be Like This
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: 3months after Sam dumped Phil, Jo decides to play matchmaker and invites them for a weekend bonding session, neither knowing the other is coming. Full summary inside. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx
1. Organisation

**OMG! I have been busy. This idea came to me after last Thursday's episode of Waterloo Road, so if u recognise it, u know where from**

**Don't Be Like This**

**Summary: Imagine that Sam, Phil and Jo have a history. They have been friends since university and the bond of friendship is still there. Imagine that after Sam dumped Phil, he couldn't accept it. 3months after Sam dumped Phil, Jo decides to play matchmaker between the pair and invites them for a weekend bonding session, neither knowing that the other one is coming. **

Chapter 1- Organisation

DI Sam Nixon stepped out of her car outside Sun Hill Police Station. It was a Friday morning and the weekend was fast approaching. She sighed deeply; the thought of spending another weekend her own filled her with dread. She locked the car up and buzzed herself into CID, to her surprise, Phil was already there. She entered CID and Phil looked up at the door. He saw it was Sam and looked back down at the paperwork in front of him. He and Sam still had to work together and their past history made that difficult, they hadn't had a civilised conversation since their split. Jo was beginning to notice the tension between Sam and Phil and decided to do something about it…

Jo, Sam and Phil had been friends since they met at university and they were still very close friends. Everytime they'd gone out together since Sam and Phil's split, Jo had been forced to play mediator between them, mainly because they'd refuse to speak to each other. Phil couldn't understand why Sam had finished their relationship and Jo had had enough of it.

Jo's POV

_I'm sick to the back teeth of Sam and Phil giving each other the silent treatment. I know that Sam finished with him but that's no reason to ruin a long-standing friendship. We've all been friends since uni and we're still very close. Sam and Phil are two of my best friends and I love them dearly but I'm sick of playing the mediator between them on nights out. I think it's time to something about this rift…_

Sam went to sit down in her office and tried to get on with some work but was disturbed when Jo knocked on her office door; 'Come in' Sam called.

'Can I have a word guv?' Jo asked.

'Yeah sure Jo, what about?'

'Um, I was wondering, I've booked this cottage in the Lake District this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come to, you know a girlie weekend together with lots of alcohol, do you fancy it?'

'Yeah why not, I reckon it'd be fun, I don't think I can face another weekend on my own,'

'OK then, I'll give you the address of the place later, but can you do me one favour?'

'Yeah sure,'

'Don't say anything to Phil because you know what he's like, he might get the wrong end of the stick,'

'Yeah sure, I won't say anything to him Jo,' Sam said.

'Cheers Sam,' Jo replied and she left the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Phil!' Jo said as she cornered Phil in the canteen that lunchtime.

'What is it Jo?' Phil asked.

'I was just wondering if you fancied a weekend bonding session in the Lake District this weekend, with a large amount of alcohol,'

'Umm, I don't know Jo I was gonna spend the weekend sat in front of Match of the Day,'

'Oh please Phil, it'll be fun,' Jo pleaded.

'Oh go on then,' Phil relented. 'I'm sure I can miss Match of the Day, for one of my oldest friends.'

'Cheers Phil,' Jo said. 'Oh, and one other thing, don't mention this to Sam.'

'OK Jo, I don't think there'll be much chance of that, me and Sam aren't really talking at the moment as you know,'

'I know it's been hard for you Phil, Sam dumping you in the way that she did but you can get away from that just for this weekend,'

'You're on, what time are we goin'?' Phil asked.

'I'll pick you up this afternoon, I've got the afternoon off so I'm off to get some food, pick up a few DVD's and CD's and a large amount of alcohol, I'll come and pick you up at about…4 o'clock, that OK?' Jo replied.

'OK Jo, I'll se you later then,' Phil said as Jo left the canteen.

Jo closed the canteen door and smiled to herself, they'd both taken the bait and now hopefully, by the end of this weekend, Sam and Phil would at least be talking to each other again. Maybe they'd get back together; Jo went off to her car and drove off with this thought in her mind.

**4reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	2. Set Up

**Special thankx 2 Becca, Beth, Amy, Emz, Laura and Germ 4 reviewing chapter 1. This one's 4 u guys luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- Set Up

Sam left work at about 3 that afternoon to pack some stuff up for her and Jo's girlie weekend bonding session. She bundled a suitcase and a few bags into her car. Jo had given her the address for the cottage not long after she'd invited Phil so Sam could get down there herself. She didn't want her plan found out until they were both at the cottage so they couldn't get out of it. If they found out before they got there, they would probably back out of the plans and Jo didn't want that. Sam took the piece of paper out that Jo had written the address and looked at it. She started up the engine and drove away from her house, her weekend away was about to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How much are we planning on drinking?' Phil asked, marvelling at how much alcohol Jo had brought.

'Enough for us to drink over a whole weekend,' Jo said.

'We always were like that weren't we? You remember Calais don't you?'

'Course I do,' Jo replied. 'The three of us on a 3-day bender, those were the days, weren't they?'

Phil nodded; he hated not speaking to Sam. The three of them were really close and when one person wasn't talking to another, it affected all of them.

'What DVD's have you got then?' Phil asked, changing the subject.

'A little bit of everything, I think I've just about brought my entire DVD collection,' Jo smiled.

'This is gonna be great isn't it?'

Jo nodded as she and Phil got into the car and they drove off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil and Jo pulled up outside the cottage about 7 that evening. Phil looked up at the cottage, at a total loss for words. 'This place is bloody gorgeous!' he exclaimed.

'It cost a fortune but I thought it'd be worth it,' Jo replied.

'Hopefully it will be,' Phil said. 'Do you wanna hand?'

Jo nodded as she and Phil got out of the car. Phil went over to the boot and opened it to get some of the bags.

Jo took the suitcases and went to open the door. The door opened and she and Phil stepped inside. Phil put the shopping bags in the kitchen and went out to collect the rest of the bags. 'I didn't realise how much you ate,' Phil remarked.

'Hey, that's not all for me, it's for both of us,' Jo said, trying to cover up what she'd done.

'OK,' Phil said as he took the suitcases and moved them upstairs to the bedrooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam pulled up outside the house about half an hour later. She looked at the cottage and saw a light coming from the living room. Sam turned and noticed the car parked in the drive, Jo had already arrived. Sam got out of her car and shut the door behind her. She opened the door and entered the house. She went through to the kitchen and saw Jo sat in the kitchen. Sam turned around and saw Phil entering the kitchen; she looked shocked to see him there. They looked at each other and they both looked at Jo, everything finally made sense, they'd been set up. 'I have got the right date, haven't I?' Sam asked.

Jo stayed silent for a moment. 'OK, I might as well come clean, I know you two haven't been on the best of terms recently-' she started.

'Yeah too right we haven't,' Phil cut over Jo.

'Just let me finish,' Jo begged. 'I thought that a weekend together would help you two sort things out, like we used to do,'

'It's gonna take more than to get us talking again,' Sam said and she promptly made her way towards the door and slammed it shut.

'I'll go after her,' Jo said and followed Sam outside.

'Sam please!' Jo called as Sam was about to get back into her car.

'Please what?' Sam replied. 'Stay here and act like nothing's happened?'

'Please just give me a chance to explain things,' Jo said. 'Please,' she pleaded, softening her voice slightly.

Sam considered this for a moment, 'OK,' she relented as she got back of her car.

'Let's go for a walk,' Jo said as she took Sam's arms as they began to walk over the hills.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil was trying to get some of the food into the fridge. He couldn't believe that Jo had been so devious, she'd set him and Sam up. He felt instantly guilty for the way he'd been treating Sam over the past few months, Phil began to realise how selfish both him and Sam had been about their relationship, Jo had been forced into playing the mediator and he could understand why she'd done this…

Phil's POV

_I've been really, really silly about things between me and Sam. It's been really selfish of me, not considering how this was making Jo feel. We've all been friends for years and I really should've thought before I put that in jeopardy. I know It's been really stupid not speaking to Sam but I hope Jo persuades her to come back, I wanna start talking to her again, if only for Jo's sake. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why did you do it Jo?' Sam asked as they walked over the hills.

'You haven't been thinking about how this has made me feel, have you Sam?' Jo replied. 'It's been hell for me, having to mediate between you and Phil everytime we go out together, we've been friends for years and I don't want you dumping Phil to change that. I just thought that if I got you and Phil here, you might be able to put some of your differences aside, if only just for the weekend.'

'I'm sorry Jo,' Sam said. 'You should've said something to us. If I'd have known what this was doing to you, then I would have made an effort with Phil, I don't want to lose either you or Phil as mates.'

'I don't wanna lose you two either, so can you please make an effort, please Sam,' Jo said.

Sam stayed silent for a moment before she answered: 'OK Jo, I'll come back,' she finally replied.

'Thank you Sam,' Jo said as she hugged her best friend.

Sam and Jo pulled out of the embrace and they both began to walk back towards the cottage, looking forward to a weekend together.

**10reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	3. Get Along Fine

**Special thankx 2 Emz, Sach, Pippa, Beth, Amy, Laura and Sarah 4 reviewing, this chapter's 4 u guys luv Gemz xx**

Chapter 3- Get Along Fine

Sam and Jo re-entered the cottage a few minutes later. 'I've persuaded Sam to stay,' Jo said as she to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine.

She passed two glasses to Phil and Sam. 'I'm off to have a bath,' When I come back, I would like you two to be talking again, please,' Jo said.

Sam grabbed the bottle and stalked through to the living room. 'Please Phil,' Jo said.

Phil followed Sam's lead and went through to the living room and Jo went upstairs to the bathroom. 'Do you want one?' Sam asked gesturing towards the bottle of wine on the table.

Phil nodded. Sam scowled, 'Phil please, we can do this, we're friends. Please lets just be civilised, for Jo's sake at the very least, come on Phil,' she begged.

Phil sighed deeply. 'OK then Sam, give us a glass of wine,' he said.

He sat down opposite Sam and he passed his glass to Sam and his hand brushed against hers. It sent shivers up Sam's spine. She poured Phil a glass as she tried to ignore the feeling she'd just experienced. Sam passed Phil the glass and he smiled at her, 'thanks Sam,' he said.

Sam and Phil's glasses clinked together and they took a sip from them. 'Jo's a crafty one, isn't she?' Sam said, relived that the ice had been broken between her and Phil. 'She never said you were coming,'

'I think that was the general idea, I think this was Jo's idea of trying to get us to talk,'

'I think so too, we've both been completely selfish haven't we?'

'In what way?'

'We didn't care about how Jo felt about us not talking; it's as if she's being forced to choose between me and you,'

Sam took another sip from her glass before either of them spoke. 'I'm sorry Sam, for the way I behaved over the split. I don't see the point in ruining a friendship because of a failed relationship,'

'I agree,' Sam said. 'Jo told me not to tell you about this.'

'Likewise,' Phil replied. 'The only time Jo mentioned you was when she told me not to tell you, probably because she didn't want us to back out.'

Sam nodded. 'Anyway, this place is really nice, you should be happy about that,' she said.

Phil leant across and took Sam's hand in his. He gazed into his eyes but they were disturbed by Jo coming down the stairs. 'Glad to see you two are talking again,' she remarked.

'Yeah, we decided that we weren't doing anyone any favours by giving each other the silent treatment. We realised we hadn't been considering how this would make you feel, we're both really, really sorry Jo,' Sam said. 'We've all been friends for so long and seems stupid to risk that.'

'Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking,' Jo muttered.

'Sorry Jo, you'll have to speak up,' Phil said.

'I didn't say anything,' Jo lied.

'What DVD's have you got?' Sam asked, changing the subject.

'Loads, come on, I'll show you,' Jo said as she took Sam by the arm and led her towards the shelf where she'd put the DVD's.

Sam scanned through the DVD's. 'What about this?' she asked.

Jo turned around and looked at what Sam had picked up. 'Chicago?' she replied, Sam nodded. 'Do you mind Phil?' Jo asked.

'It's not a rom-com is it?' Phil asked.

'No, it's a musical, you plonker,' Jo said as she chucked a cushion at Phil.

Sam, Phil and Jo sat down with a bag of popcorn between them and the film started. The film finished about 2hours later. 'Are you gonna make a start on dinner?' Sam asked once Jo had turned the TV off.

'Yeah OK,' Jo replied. 'It's getting a bit cold, Can you go and put the fire on Phil,'

'Yeah sure Jo,' Phil said as he stood up and began to walk out of the living room, in search of the fire.

Jo turned to Sam. 'I think you'd better go too, between you and me,' Jo said, lowering her voice slightly. 'I don't think I can trust Phil not to burn this place down, you remember that time when we went camping in Cornwall, don't you?'

Sam cringed. 'Course I do. Phil set his tent on fire while he was trying to start the camp fire, didn't he?'

Jo laughed. 'Yeah, he had to share with us for the rest of that week,'

'Now that was uncomfortable, I'm surprised he didn't try and set our tent on fire too,'

'If he set our tent on fire, then we wouldn't have had anywhere to sleep,'

'True, that was pretty uncomfortable though, Phil squeezed between us now that was a new experience; you'd better make sure he hasn't set the fir yet,'

Sam stood up and picked up the bottle of wine and a couple of glasses and went off to find Phil. Jo got off the sofa too and went through to the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

**So will Sam and Phil sort out their differences properly, will Jo succeed in getting them back together? There's only one way top find out. ****19reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	4. Fires and Marshmallows

**Special thankx 2 Pippa, Lisa, Becca, Emz, Laura, Sarah, Amy, Sach****, Gem and Vikki 4 reviewing the last chapter, sorry it's taken so long for me to upd8. I hope this chapter does you all justice, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 4- Fires and Marshmallows

Sam found Phil in another room on the ground floor. 'Jo asked me to come and give you hand,' she said.

'She doesn't trust me does she?' Phil asked.

Sam smiled at him before she spoke, 'I don't think she'll trust you with fire again after Cornwall,'

Phil looked up at Sam blankly. 'The time you set your tent on fire when me, you and Jo went camping,' Sam explained.

'Oh,' Phil exclaimed. 'I remember that, I had to sleep with you and Jo for the rest of that week.'

'Yes,'

'Old times eh?'

'Old times, the best times,' Sam said.

She leant closer to Phil and gazed into his eyes. Sam could feel Phil's breath on her neck and her heartbeat quickened. _Why does Phil make me feel like this?_ Sam thought. Phil closed the space between them and ran a finger down the side of Sam's face, unaware that Jo was watching them. She smiled to herself, knowing that she'd done the right thing. Maybe a weekend together was just what Sam and Phil needed to get them talking again. It had been horrible for Jo, two of her oldest friends not talking but now they were much to Jo's relief. Jo smiled to herself and made her way back to the kitchen.

Phil looked back into Sam's eyes and leant across to kiss her. At that moment, Sam pulled away. 'There's no wood,' she said. 'I think we'd better get some.'

Phil smiled. 'Yeah, we'd better otherwise we'll all be cold.'

Sam stood up and Phil followed her through to the kitchen, where Jo was preparing dinner. 'We're gonna go and find some wood,' Sam said as she entered.

'There should be some round the back,' Jo said.

'We'll find it, don't worry,' Sam replied as she left the cottage.

'Try not to kill each other,' Jo turned to Phil.

'I'll try not to,' Phil smiled as he followed Sam's lead and left the cottage.

Phil closed the door to the cottage and looked around him. He couldn't see Sam anywhere. 'Sam?' he said uncertainly.

No answer. He was unaware that a figure was creeping up behind him. 'Boo!' Sam shouted.

'What the hell!' Phil exclaimed, wheeling around and saw Sam. 'What was that for?'

'I just felt like it,' Sam smiled as she gazed into Phil's eyes. 'We'd better go and find some wood.'

Sam and Phil came back half an hour later, carrying the wood for the fire. They put it on the fire and lit it. 'This is nice, isn't it,' Phil said.

'Yeah it is,' Sam said, gazing fixedly into the fire. 'Have we got any marshmallows?'

Phil shrugged. 'I'll go and see if Jo's got any,' Sam said.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Phil watched, he was completely entranced by her movements. He tried to snap out of it but he couldn't. Phil loved Sam and he just needed to make her realise that. But how? Phil had no idea how Sam felt about him because she was very guarded. Would she ever realise that Phil still loved her?

Sam entered the kitchen again, 'have we got any marshmallows?' she asked.

Jo nodded as she put her hand into a cupboard. She pulled out a bag of marshmallows and threw them to Sam. 'What do you want them for?' Jo asked.

'To eat,' Sam replied, as though it obvious. 'Me and Phil fancied toasting some marshmallows.'

'You should fancying each other,' Jo muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing,' Jo lied.

Sam didn't look convinced but she didn't pursue it. She went back to Phil with the bag of marshmallows in her hand. Sam sat down beside Phil and they toasted their marshmallows on the open fire. Phil put one of his marshmallows on the end of a stick and toasted it. Sam looked at him as he took the marshmallow away from the fire. 'Open up,' Phil said.

'Why?' Sam asked.

Phil gestured towards the marshmallows dangling above their heads. Sam relented and let him put it into the mouth. Sam ate the marshmallow and smiled at Phil, who had made a grab for the bag of marshmallows. 'No,' Sam said. 'You want the marshmallows,' Phil nodded. 'Then you'll have to let me feed you.'

A cheeky grin began to spread across Phil's face as Sam took another marshmallow and aimed it at Phil's mouth, she missed by miles. 'Your aim's appalling!' Phil remarked.

'Hey, don't knock it Phil, who's aim are you appalling,' Sam replied as she threw another marshmallow at Phil's head.

He laughed as it bounced off the side of his head. 'Oi you tow,' Jo said, she'd reappeared at the door.

Sam and Phil looked at Jo. 'Dinner's ready,' she said.

Sam got up and Phil followed suit a minute or so later, leaving the bag of marshmallows behind.

**28reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter luv Gemz xx**


	5. Confiding in Jo

**Heya guys, here's the next chapter for you. Sorry it's taken so long, blame a combination of writers block, exams and other fics. Special thankx to those who reviewed chapter 4: Amy, Sarah, Vikki, Laura, Emz, Beth, Becca, Sach, Gem and Ruth. This chapter's 4 all of you! Luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 5- Confiding in Jo

Sam and Phil went through to the dining room and saw how much food Jo had brought, desert was also included. 'How much food are we planning on eating this weekend?' Sam asked.

'Enough,' Jo replied.

'We guessed that!' Phil exclaimed as he took the seat opposite Sam.

They finished eating about an hour later, 'that's got to be the best meal I've had in a long time,' Sam said.

'I try my best…especially for my two oldest friends,' Jo said as she took some of the food back through to the kitchen and came back with another bottle of wine.

'Anyone gonna help me drink this?' Jo asked, holding up the bottle of wine.

Sam and Phil smiled at Jo as they went to sit on the sofa, carrying their glasses with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, between them Sam, Phil and Jo had managed to drink the entire bottle. Sam's head was resting on Phil's shoulder. Jo noticed this and stood up, 'I'm gonna go to bed you two,' she said as she yawned.

'I'd better get to bed too,' Sam replied as she stood up.

'I'll see you both tomorrow,' Phil said as Sam and Jo made their way over to the staircase.

'Yeah, night Phil,' Sam and Jo said in unison as they climbed up the stairs and disappeared.

Sam got to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She got undressed and put on a pair of pyjamas before getting into bed, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Her eyelids became heavy and she slowly went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up very suddenly at 3 the next morning. She could hear noises coming from downstairs. Sam got out of bed to put her dressing gown on and crept downstairs to investigate. The noise was coming from the kitchen, Sam went through and found Jo sat beside the kitchen worktop with a cheesecake in front of her. 'What are you doing?' Sam asked.

'I was hungry and I fancied a little snack, do you want some?' Jo replied.

Sam smiled at her and nodded. She sat down on the stool beside Jo who sorted her out a bit of cheesecake, 'how come you're down here anyway?' Jo asked.

'I couldn't sleep, too busy thinking,' Sam replied.

'Thinking about what?'

Sam looked at Jo before she spoke again, 'Phil, do you think I was too harsh dumping him when I did?' she asked.

Jo shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know Sam, only you can answer that question, do you love him?' she replied.

It was Sam's turn to shrug her shoulders, 'I don't know, I think I do,' she said. 'I just a little bit scared…'

'Of what?'

'I'm scared that if I do give Phil a chance, he'll treat me the same as every other woman he's been with. I love him Jo, but I'm scared of taking it that stage further,'

Jo stood up and put her arms around Sam, 'look Sam, do you want some time to talk to Phil on your own? I can always go out somewhere while you and Phil have a talk.' she said.

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

Jo shook her head, 'there's nothing that would make me happier than to see my two best mates happy together,' she said.

'Thanks Jo,' Sam replied as she ate the piece of cheesecake.

Jo smiled to herself. It was true, she'd hated it when Sam and Phil weren't talking, which is why she planned this weekend. She wanted to see them get together and if getting to agree to this was the way to do it then Jo was prepared for it.

**40reviews b4 I post the next chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx**


	6. A Heart To Heart

**Hey guys, I'm bored so I thought I'd upd8 this fic for you. Special thankx 2 Pippa, Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR)RUTH, Becca, Sarah Emz, Sach, Amy, Kelly, Gem, Laura (S-Nixon) and Woody for reviewing, plz keep doing so luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 6- A Heart-to-Heart

Sam went back upstairs and got back to sleep. She woke up again at about 9 that morning. Sam went downstairs and through to the kitchen where Phil was sat eating breakfast. He looked up as soon as Sam entered the room. 'Morning Sam,' he said, grinning at her.

'Morning Phil,' Sam smiled back at him.

'What do you want for breakfast?'

'I'll just have some toast,' Sam said as she got some bread and put it into the toaster.

She went over to the kettle and boiled it for her morning coffee. The toast popped out of the toaster and Sam buttered it while waiting for the kettle to boil. The kettle boiled and Sam made herself a coffee. She took the coffee and her toast and sat down on the stool beside Phil.

Sam finished her breakfast half an hour later and went upstairs to get dressed. She came back down about 15minutes wearing a denim miniskirt and a pink strappy top. Phil was sat in the living room watching TV, 'anything interesting on?' Sam asked as she sat down beside him on the sofa.

Phil turned the telly off and turned to face Sam, 'no not really,' he said. 'Just the usual Saturday morning rubbish.'

There was a silence between them, which wasn't broken. 'Where's Jo?' Sam asked, breaking the silence that had descend between the pair.

'She said she was going for a walk, she wanted some fresh air,' Phil replied.

'Listen Phil,' Sam started. 'I know you didn't take it too well when I ended things between us but what if I say if I was to ask you something?'

'That depends on what it is,' Phil said.

Sam gazed into his eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke again, 'do you still love me?' she asked.

Phil looked up at Sam and smiled at her before running his finger down the side of her face, 'of course I still love you Sam. I never stopped loving you, even after you dumped me. All the time we weren't talking, the only thing I wanted to do was swallow my pride and accept the situation but I couldn't. I love you Sam and I want us to give it another chance.' he replied.

Sam returned the smiled, 'I love you too Phil,' she said.

Phil leant across and his lips met Sam's in a kiss. It was soft and tender at first but the passion began to take over. Phil's tongue entered Sam's mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently pushed her backwards onto the couch and began to run his hand up her skirt. Sam put her hand on top of his and stopped him in his tracks, 'lets take this slowly, yeah,' she said.

Phil nodded and smiled at Sam and he pulled her towards him and kissed her once more. They both pulled away and hugged each other, this time; Phil knew he wasn't going to let Sam go. It had taken so much for Phil to make her realise how much he truly loved Sam and he wasn't going to let her slip away a second time.

Sam pulled out of the embrace and smiled at Phil, 'do you wanna watch a film?' she asked.

'That depends what the film is,' Phil replied.

Sam got off the sofa and went over to the DVD shelf and pulled out one. 'How about Shrek 2?' she smiled.

'Yeah why not,' Phil said as Sam put it into the DVD player.

Sam pressed play and then went back over to Phil, who was still sat on the sofa. She cuddled up to him as the film started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo came back from her 'walk' just as the film finished. Sam turned off the DVD player and the TV just as Jo came through to the living room. 'Did you enjoy your walk?' Sam asked as she turned to face Jo.

'Yeah, it was alright, I found a pub not so far away so shall we go and have some lunch?'

'There's actually a pub around here?!?' Phil asked incredulously.

'Yes there is Phil,' Jo said.

'OK then, lets go,' Sam replied.

She stood up and went over Jo, 'did you talk?' she whispered.

Sam imperceptibly nodded, 'in here,' she said as she walked into the kitchen, Jo followed.

'So come on Sam, what happened?' Jo asked as Sam closed the kitchen door.

'Well, we talked and I told him how I felt about him, he told me that he still loved me,' Sam started.

'Are you two getting back together then or not?'

Sam smiled at her, 'yeah we are but we're taking things slowly,' she said.

'Awww, I'm pleased for you Sam,' Jo said as she hugged her.

'Thanks Jo,' Sam replied as she pulled out of the embrace. 'Now lets go to the pub and get some lunch.'

Jo smiled at her as Phil opened the kitchen door, 'you two ready?' he asked, flashing Sam his trademark smile.

'Yeah, we're ready,' Sam said as she followed Phil out of the kitchen with Jo trailing behind.

**Please review, you've no idea how happy they make me :). If any of you hae got any ideas then plz let me know, if I don't get any ideas on how to continue with this fic, there may not be an update for a while. 53reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


End file.
